The Crystal Chronicles
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: The diary of the caravan from Tipa. Written from eight different characters in turn, each with their own personalities and opinions... on the other caravanners. May have romance. Page 4: Jack's team goes after the first drop of myrrh
1. Year 0: Page 0 Anna

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Crystal Chronicles

By Kosmic Kitty

Merry Christmas for tomorrow! This is where I'd write the introduction, but I've already written it below. The story has yet to come; this part is like the prologue. Read and review when you've finished. No flames please.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Year 0

Page 0 – Anna

Hello, and welcome to the Crystal Chronicles. My name is Anna, and I have been asked to write the introduction.

So what exactly is it? The Crystal Chronicles is the name of our caravan's diary. It tells the story of our caravan's, the caravan from Tipa, adventures in our quest for Myrrh – and everything else that might have happened. And I do mean everything!

But it isn't your average diary, where every day you write what happened, including every detail you remember. Of course we'll include some of that too, but our diary is a communicating device. It has all our conversations, our thoughts and our feelings written in the masses of pages. In a way it is the story of the caravan, and not the quest.

So that you are not confused, I have written a guide of who's who in our caravan. Conveniently, there is a male and female version of each tribe.

Jack is a male Clavat. He wears his hair in a cowlick.  
I, Anna, am a female Clavat. I have long hair tied with a ribbon.  
Maxwell, known to all as Max, is a male Lilty. He wears no head gear.  
Lilian, sometimes called Lily or Lil, is a female Lilty. She has no head gear either.  
Ronaldo, or Ron, is a male Yuke. He wears a helmet with one horn.  
Melania, nicknamed Mel is a female Yuke. Her helmet has a spiral on top.  
Kai Zee, always shortened to Kai, is a male Selkie. He has long blue hair.  
Su Lin, sometimes Su, is a female Selkie. Her long blue hair has a clip near the end.

When you read that it may seem a little confusing, but at some point you will make sense of it. I'd advise opening another page to read the rest of the diary so that you can refer back to this one if you need to. You might not, but as they say; every little helps!

I'm sure that by now you can't wait to read the first page of the diary, so I won't keep you from it any longer!

Most importantly, have fun!

-Anna

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Year 1: Page 1 Su Lin

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Crystal Chronicles

By Kosmic Kitty

Cool, I got one review. Thanks very much Fun Person, it means a lot. I was on the border of continuing or not, so you helped me make my decision. And guess what it is!

So, here is the first page of the diary. It's a little short, but perhaps they will get longer with time…?

Read and review. And no flames!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Year 1

Page 1 – Su Lin

Hi!

Wow! I'm the first to write in our new book. I know Anna wanted to write in it first (she bought the book in the first place), but she was so busy and I thought I'd help her out. Besides, I couldn't resist!

At the moment we're travelling in the caravan – we just left Tipa. I'm sure going to miss everyone. The villagers are all so kind! Of course mum and dad and my siblings are but everyone else is, as well. It's such a wonderful place! Not only that, it's beautiful too. My favourite places are the cliff that looks out over the ocean and Kai's house by the river. The cliff is right by my home so I go up there whenever I can. When I go to Kai's I pass Anna's field of fruits and vegetables. I love our side of town!

But even so, I can't wait to get started on our adventures. Just think – soon we'll be battling monsters, travelling down streams and up mountains, casting spells and wielding amazing weapons, eventually reaching the magical myrrh tree to gain a drop of its precious liquid. My mum told me that myrrh from those trees is the holiest and most beautiful existence in the whole world – more so than crystals. But how can that be right? Crystals are our protectors, our saviours that keep us from harm. Without them we'd be killed by miasma! Sometimes I don't get my mum at all.

GRRR! I hate mias—

…Um, that was meant to happen… OK it wasn't. Kai… Kai stole the diary! I was writing ever so innocently when Max (he's driving the caravan, by the way) made the caravan jolt on a stone. The poor papaopamus. Anyway, the whole cart jumped and the diary flew out of my hands! Kai, who sat opposite me, grabbed it and jumped up into the roof where I couldn't reach him. Why? Because he kicked me when I tried! He's such a jerk. If anyone is going to get killed, I hope it's him. Oh my gosh, what a horrid thing to say! I didn't mean it Kai! Please forgive me!

And of course it didn't help that Lily made no move whatsoever to help me. She just sat watching me jump up and down as if was some kind of show, with the hugest smile on her face! Lily you witch! It wasn't funny at all! And then when I glared at her she turned away and stroked her hair as if nothing had happened! Snob… oh no, she's going to read what I wrote! Why, why, why didn't I write in pencil?

Hmm… now that I think about it, no-one helped in my battle against Kai. How could they! I'm against the world, all alone, with nothing but this diary beside me… oh wait that makes me not alone after all! Great.

Kai only came down when we stopped to set up camp, and that's when I got it back. Now I have to finish the entry before I fall asleep from tiredness. Funny; writing that I'm tired makes me feel even more tired. How can I be tired? We've hardly even started our journey! But still, I don't think I'll be able to…

No…! I have to stay awake! I have so much more to say…

…It isn't working. Oh wait! I can see Kai watching me. His cheek is all red. Why was that again…? I think tiredness affects your memory…

I'm going to have to wait forever to write again! Oh, never mind… oh everyone will have something to say! And we're not allowed to read the dairy until it's our turn to write. Speaking of which, Jack and Ron put a notice up in the caravan. It's the order which we write in the diary! Can you guess who's next?

Heh… I won't say. You can probably guess by now, and if you can't then tough luck I'm afraid. But seriously, who's going to follow that order anyway?

…Well, me for starters. I am at the top!

Oh, wasn't I tired…? …ha ha, course I was… See you!

Lots of luv, Su Lin

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Year 1: Page 2 Kai Zee

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Crystal Chronicles

By Kosmic Kitty

I'm back. Thanks to Fun Person again for reviewing. Here is page two! Read and review, and no flames.

Happy New Year!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Year 1

Page 2 – Kai Zee

Yo.

A JERK? Su, you are so in for this. If anyone gets killed I hope it's you. Wait, I'm sinking to her level now? No. I will use a different tactic on her… heh, heh, heh…

She's been writing in this stupid bundle of paper since we set off, so of course I'd do something. I'm not a fool, Su. I'm lucky it was me next on the list so I could catch this little rat before anyone else read page one. Maybe not so lucky for Su, but still.

And because of her we had to go all the way back to Tipa to visit some stupid moogle. He seemed happy enough to see us and he gave us cookies and the girls all made a big fuss over him, but he was so obviously lonely – I should know. How ironic; his home is in the middle of a town surrounded by people and yet he's lonely. I guess no-one goes to visit him.

That moogle told us about stamps. Ronny's in charge of that because I know he'll remember – other people (not naming any names, Su) would forget straight away. And yeah, of course I was the one who chose him. Jack doesn't know a thing!

As we left, Anna smiled and patted the pompom on his head. She's such a kind person – not like Su at all. She's quiet but she's unbelievably cute. I really shouldn't tease her like I do but sometimes I can't help it. Besides, I do it to Su all the time. Ah, poor Anna isn't near the top of the list. She's not exactly happy and I guess I should have switched places with her, but…

…this is MY turn!

I have the most time to spare, I reckon. So I should be the one who writes in the diary. One the other hand, I have the most fun, even more than Su. Sure she's bubbly, but I still have more fun – it comes at a price though. Su, unfortunately, is the only one who sees through.

Anyway, there wasn't much to talk about today. I wanted to write about the actual adventuring, but I got stuck with a moogle entry. B-O-R-I-N-G. I would have been writing about the myrrh stuff, but thanks to Su I'm not. Well, that's assuming we didn't run into anyone on the way. But, moogles are special in one way or another; it's something that makes them different to us normal tribes. Ronny might have mentioned it once, because he knows everything, but I can't be sure. Do you really think I listen to it all? Even if I did, how am I supposed to remember all he told me?

Despite me not listening (no, I don't get distracted), I do know stuff, obviously. I'm not stupid. So don't you, any of you, dare call me that – even if it's written in this diary.

Oh. My. God. I'm arguing with a diary, with myself. God save me now.

-Kai

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Year 1: Page 3 Lilian

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Crystal Chronicles

By Kosmic Kitty

It's been a while, hm? I haven't been much into Final Fantasy as I was before so the diary hasn't been updated, but here I am and here is the next page!

And they really are getting longer!

Thanks to Fun Person again and also to my new reviewer, Zacharies Ringweaver. Your wish is my command.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Year 1

Page 3 – Lilian

Ahhhh! Su Lin! I'm so going to kill you. How good I help watching you and Kai? It was funny. I'll get my father to throw you off a cliff, in a sack, right in front of your family. You'll be sorry then! You hear me? You will be so sorry!

…Eh heh, heh, heh… dear diary…

I had such a wonderful day today. We met the caravan from the most heavenly city in the whole world – Alfitaria. They have the most glorious clothes and scarves and hair ties…

More importantly, though, I had my very first look at their leader, Sol Racht.

…And boy was he dreamy! I can't help myself. When I look at him I see a magnificent warrior, experienced in battles and wars and victorious in every one. He stands before his soldiers like a mighty cliff, cape billowing and spear gleaming. His helmet is a steel-plated masterpiece – Father couldn't do a better job – his armour glistens like the sea does under the sun, and his hair is a fiery red. It's a beautiful picture. Under his helmet is a different story, however. I use my vivid imagination then. I'd draw a picture, but I'm not the best at drawing…

Oh my word… did I just write all that? My goodness, gracious… It would be OK if it was just us girls, but it isn't. I mustn't worry, though. People forget…

Ahem. So… Sol Racht was lovely. He and the rest of his caravan are so kind! News of our new caravan reached him very fast, considering he lives all the way in Alfitaria. It's amazing how quick word spreads, isn't it? Or maybe it's the talented mail moogles, who deliver our letters and packages.

Speaking of moogles, Sol Racht introduced us to Stiltzkin. He's an absolutely adorable moogle who travels around the world. He made me just want to stroke his soft fur— I-I mean, he was nice...

…OK, I nearly did stroke him, but since Sol Racht was watching I didn't. I didn't want a warrior to think the daughter of a blacksmith was a baby. Anna and Su Lin didn't have the self-discipline, though. And Melania… she just stood there, like the boys.

Then Stiltzkin gave us a lesson in combat. Of course, I didn't need it; my father is a respected man, so to make him proud I learnt to fight. I expect the real thing is going to be dirty, though… the beach was filthy. I found that the others were pretty decent fighters – they'd have to be, otherwise we'd die – but I surpassed them all! My skills and my iron lance are nothing but the best.

Maxwell didn't think so, though. He had his own iron lance (of course, since they're both made by my father) and he kept attacking me when I wasn't looking! It was so cruel. See, we had to practise on each other, on someone from the same clan. Maxwell is the only other Lilty, so I had to go with him. He's so rude, and our names are too similar for my liking. I'd rather be called something else, like… like… oh, I don't know…

Ronaldo and Melania had a special lesson on combining magic. Jack and Anna were there too, since they are the secondary spell casters; they take care of any healing, but of course we all listened. I think we have to have four of us in a dungeon (I call it dungeon, but it isn't really) at a time, because otherwise we could lose each other. The teams aren't decided yet, but I hope I'm on the first team!

Hey, I think this is so weird: how can a moogle give us a combat lesson? He is way too small and cute. No offence to Stiltzkin, but Moogles aren't really made for battle, are they?

Oh yes – Kai Zee, you so deserved that slap. Even if you go on writing in the diary like nothing happened, I will keep bringing it up. Hee, hee.

I've almost finished now. It took a while because of the training. As I'm writing this, we're almost at our first area: River Belle Path. I'm not allowed to write any more once we're there, though, and that just isn't fair!

…Oh well. Until next time, diary… farewell.

Lilian, the Blacksmith's daughter

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Year 1: Page 4 Jack

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Crystal Chronicles

By Kosmic Kitty

Hello again! I'm back with the next page, and it's a long one. That's because it's time for the caravan to collect their first drop of myrrh! I made a few changes to the last pages while I wrote this one:

1. Maximillian is now Maxwell. Maximillian sounds too much like Lilian, I'm sure you noticed last chapter. And it's way too long.

2. Each entry now begins with what year it is so that it's easier to follow. Each chapter name has the year, too.

Thanks to my new reviewer Cyberweasel89 (you're pretty lucky to have so many siblings) and of course to my other two as well! I'm as grateful as ever. I also have and idea for an improvement to the diary, but that'll come up after page 8, when the last caravanner has written an entry.

And now… the page!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Year 1

Page 4 – Jack

Hey there. I'm the clavat named Jack, and it's now my turn to write in the diary. I get a good thing to write about! Screw you, Kai Zee!

We reached the River Belle Path soon after we met the caravan from Alfitaria. By then we had split into two teams (which took the entire journey):

Team 1: Me, Max, Mel and Su Lin

Team 2: Anna, Lily, Ron and Kai Zee

You see, now there is a balanced Clavat (me and Anna), a melee fighting Lilty (Max and Lily), a spell casting Yuke (Ron and Mel) and a ranged attacking Selkie (Kai Zee and Su Lin). So basically, we split the clans up and put two girls and two boys together.

I t was decided that Team 1 should go first, but Lily and Kai Zee didn't like that at all and argued strongly. Kai Zee doesn't seem like the type who would run around fighting monsters (Kai Zee, you really do look lazy!) but he and Lily argued passionately why their team should go first… until Lily ran out of reasons. I think at that point he lost interest.

Anna and Ron weren't fussed, but Mel didn't want to go. She wanted to switch with Ron, but we pointed out that then Kai Zee would then be left alone with three girls. I think the only one who was glad about that was Kai Zee himself. In the end Su Lin managed to persuade Mel to come with.

So, Max, Mel, Su Lin and I left the caravan at the River Belle Path's signpost. We have an extra crystal for the party members behind – every year the two crystals are both purified with Tipa's main crystal. Taking the fragile-looking chalice with us, we made our way up the path. We're going to switch the person carrying the chalice around so that no-one gets too tired. That way we have a better chance of survival.

The River Belle is the most beautiful river in the world, more beautiful than the famous Jegon River. And that's a pretty decent river. Its shiny water winds through the green hills like a blue ribbon. It's such a shame that the path is filled with goblins and stuff.

The goblin – our first ever enemy. As soon as she caught sight of it in the distance, Mel was petrified and cowered behind Su Lin, who was carrying the chalice at the time (a bit hard for a Yuke). Max was close to screaming at her, so I told Su Lin to give Mel the chalice and told Mel to stay nearby until we found a magicite for her to use. Max and I killed the goblin quickly, with Su Lin firing a few focus attack blasts to help. Lucky for us, the goblin gave us our first magicite.

Along with all the goblins, we also fought these squirrel-looking things called mu and some sort of evil hedgehogs that threw fire at us. We were very happy when we finally found a cure magicite, and I'm happy to say I did a good job healing everyone.

We found our 2nd moogle at the top of a cliff. He was pretty enthusiastic, and very happy to see us. Oh yeah, Kai Zee didn't really explain the stamps so I'm going to tell you. You collect stamps at each moogle's house on stamp card, and when you get a complete set of stamps you can take part in the caravan racing tournament. It's held in Alfitaria, and there's one every year. It's really mad, but it's amazing as everyone travels across miasma and miasma streams to get there. It's incredible.

There was another moogle house near the river, where two moogles were just moving in. It's strange how they can live in the open like that, you know, what with the miasma and that.

We found some artefacts (Su Lin's treasured Cat Bell among them), some designs for new weapons and armour and some food (shared equally I might add) and a lot more magicite. Mel's favourite seems to be blizzard because it stops the enemies reaching her… Su Lin's on the other hand is fire. All this, minus the designs, made the fight with the Giant Crab that bit easier.

We fought the evil beast by a breathtaking waterfall under a rainbow. It was tough and I had to heal more often than I fought. Max was right in the action, never stopping his attacks unless he had to dodge the crab's slow-bubbles. Su Lin did a few focus attacks as well as casting life and fire every so often to form magic blasts with Mel, as she continually cast her blizzard and thunder spells. I had to kill off the mu that kept attacking us and at the same time cure anyone who was hurt.

We killed the Crab fairly quickly, however. As soon as it was out of the way we ran off and gathered our first, well-earned drop of myrrh from the myrrh tree, which the Crab had been guarding. Su Lin's mum is right about myrrh being beautiful – it really is something. I think to be honest, Su Lin agrees too. To me, myrrh looks a bit like liquid crystal.

When the mail moogle came with our letters from home (although I got one from Roland), I could finally admire my surroundings. It's funny how we battled evil in the middle of such a wonderful place! I'm sure Anna would have loved it.

Speaking of which, when we got back Anna greeted me with a worried smile and by saying that Lily was grinning strangely and hadn't moved from the driver's seat. It turned out Kai Zee had been up to his old tricks out of boredom, and was out of reach in his favourite spot in the roof of the caravan. Anna and Ron had simply ignored them.

In case you were wondering, Kai Zee is the biggest flirt in Tipa. He'll start on any girl in any race – his favourite is Su Lin's older sister, Foo Kloo. There's only one girl he leaves alone, and her name is Su Lin. Why? Because she doesn't fall for it. He's tried a dozen times, but… nothing. Anna is slightly different, because she doesn't seem to realise he's hitting on her.

It can be funny!

I have to say; with caravanners like these we're pretty lucky to be alive! But our caravan is most definitely the best one there is. And now we've survived our first trial, and have got a drop of myrrh.

--Jack

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
